Polymeric compositions are finding increased use in many areas that have traditionally been the domain of other materials such as metals. In part this is because of the physical properties of polymeric materials, their light weight, their cost, etc. Furthermore, many polymeric materials (depending on the characteristics of the particular resin) have the ability to be formed into a wide variety of shapes and forms, including intricate parts and physically flexible forms. Polymeric materials have great flexibility in the forms they can take on and (depending on the characteristics of the particular resin) can be used as molding and extrusion resins, pastes, powders, dispersions, coatings, etc.
Many of the applications for which it would be desirable to use polymer compositions need to use materials having electrical conductivity. However, most polymeric materials are not intrinsically electrically or thermally conductive enough for some of these applications. Conductive polymeric resin compositions can be made in some cases by adding fillers to polymers, but high loadings are often required, which can be to the detriment of physical and other properties of the materials, as well as lead to melt processing difficulties when thermoplastic materials are used, among other possible drawbacks.
The use of polymer-based coating compositions is particularly desirable in a number of applications, including those where electrical conductivity is desired, as they can not only have cost, weight, processability, and flexibility of design advantages over metals, but can be used in cases where metals would often be impractical, such to make flexible devices (like displays). Traditionally, electrically conductive inks and coatings have often relied on the additional of metal particles to impart conductivity, but the metals are often expensive, can be susceptible to oxidation, and can require the use of extra steps such as sintering for optimal conductivity.
Carbonaceous materials such as carbon black have been used for to make conductive polymer compositions, including coatings, but in many cases they are insufficiently conductive for many applications or require loadings that are too high and, for example, harm certain desirable physical properties of the materials. It would thus be desirable to obtain compositions having enhanced electrical conductivity, including those that maintain at least some desirable properties.